The Dark Tombs Wiki
Welcome to the The Dark Tombs The Dark Tombs is a wiki-based online encyclopedia that contains detailed information about stories, characters and locations created by myself as a pet project for 30 years. I am influenced by many things and I'm sure you sense that in the stuff you find here. This is completely non-profit and something I don't actively publish, its a hobby, a passion and very personal. Premise The basic premise is simple, imagine an epic story, heroes, villains, action, adventure, love, loss...you get it. Well now imagine the guys in the background, the basic soldiers, the henchmen or any secondary character. Imagine as a scene acts out and one of these secondary characters run through a crowd of people in pursuit and knock someone over, or one of the heroes saves someone in distress and is witnessed by hundreds of onlookers. Well what's it like to be one of those onlookers, the person who just happened to be in the way of a solider, basically imagine being a normal person living in the time of an epic story but not actually being in in it. Well this is it. The main characters on the whole have normal jobs in a not so normal environment, and have there own adventures of sorts but in the back drop of an grand scale saga. However, the epic story also needs telling to understanding the back drop, as does the history of this epic world. So this is a collection of stories all set in a shared universe. Setting Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, mauris est magna at ut mauris, elit scelerisque diam proin, diam quidem a nullam, sapien ut et, tortor a nunc quam scelerisque interdum erat. Felis amet, ante tristique aenean eu massa sed, sed convallis, nec quam hendrerit etiam mi consectetuer mi. Nisl ornare in. Feugiat vivamus amet, sit ut, at quisque, eget augue habitant. In ut elit vel id neque volutpat, amet quam pellentesque non metus, eleifend purus hendrerit urna donec urna, in nunc, mollis aenean ut elementum vitae non libero. Interdum blandit vel, semper donec sed pede vehicula, maecenas lorem amet felis, a consectetuer consectetuer commodo mauris quis, vulputate pharetra. Varius at velit quam accumsan mattis fermentum, imperdiet vitae augue volutpat libero, risus vitae urna eros. Turpis sagittis nullam porttitor in, nunc suspendisse morbi sapien praesent. Ornare porta proin nulla urna, quam pellentesque ut luctus erat fermentum non, etiam wisi sit voluptate, amet dapibus eros vel mollis risus, natoque curabitur. Vivamus vitae. Sodales platea, congue volutpat nulla, aliquam aliquam sodales ultricies sodales. Characters Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, mauris est magna at ut mauris, elit scelerisque diam proin, diam quidem a nullam, sapien ut et, tortor a nunc quam scelerisque interdum erat. Felis amet, ante tristique aenean eu massa sed, sed convallis, nec quam hendrerit etiam mi consectetuer mi. Nisl ornare in. Feugiat vivamus amet, sit ut, at quisque, eget augue habitant. In ut elit vel id neque volutpat, amet quam pellentesque non metus, eleifend purus hendrerit urna donec urna, in nunc, mollis aenean ut elementum vitae non libero. Interdum blandit vel, semper donec sed pede vehicula, maecenas lorem amet felis, a consectetuer consectetuer commodo mauris quis, vulputate pharetra. Varius at velit quam accumsan mattis fermentum, imperdiet vitae augue volutpat libero, risus vitae urna eros. Turpis sagittis nullam porttitor in, nunc suspendisse morbi sapien praesent. Ornare porta proin nulla urna, quam pellentesque ut luctus erat fermentum non, etiam wisi sit voluptate, amet dapibus eros vel mollis risus, natoque curabitur. Vivamus vitae. Sodales platea, congue volutpat nulla, aliquam aliquam sodales ultricies sodales. Series There are a number of series (if you can call it that) set across multiple timelines and multiple galaxies, all intertwined in some form of another. Each set of stories is loosely grouped into a series which are listed below * Unsung Heroes * The journeys of Adam * The Trillium Galaxy * The Dark Tombs * The Main Backdrop Latest activity rgrgrgr Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse